Une journée bien trop longue
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Marc a confié une tâche bien trop grande pour lui à Axel, celui ci perd pied mais heureusement, ou presque, Austin est toujours là.


Bonjour à tous,  
Je reviens avec un petit one shot tout chaud, qui je l'espère vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture à tous

Il entra dans la salle de bain spacieuse. Il adorait cette salle blanche et grège de marbre. Elle était immaculée, comme tout l'appartement en somme, c'était digne. Une immense fenêtre carrée qui donnait sur un petit village au loin. Tout y était clair, tout y était doux. Même son occupant. Ce dernier dormait dans la baignoire, assommé par de trop nombreux cachets dans son estomac. Il en avait presque l'habitude, touts les moments de calme relatif finissaient de cette manière. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux trempés et en pagaille de son patron. Le torse se soulevant à allure régulière il ne s'inquiéta donc pas du manque de réaction.

-Sérieusement... faut que ça s'arrête.

Il rangea soigneusement chaque chose à sa place sachant que ça ferait plaisir à l'homme dans la baignoire, il faisait le moins de bruit possible. Les heures qu'il passait dans les bras de Morphée ou dans ceux du coma, étaient les plus calmes de sa vie tourmentée. Parfois ils en voulaient à Marc de les avoir envoyés dans cette galère, lui surtout en vérité. Marc ne venait jamais, il ne constatait jamais l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait provoqué, et dieu qu'il en avait provoqué. Axel était au fond du gouffre, lui ne tenait que parce qu'il n'avait pas de pression, si le plan avait des couacs, il ne risquait au final pas grand chose, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Axel. Ce dernier était stressé, tout le temps, parfois il se levait et vomissait, sans raison, parfois il faisait des crises d'angoisse, assez colossales. Les anxiolytique étaient devenus courants.

L'eau bougea, entraînée par le corps immergé. Axel grogna, gémit et se redressa difficilement du fond de sa baignoire. Austin se précipita pour l'aider, lui tendit une serviette et ressorti aussitôt de la pièce pour le laisser se préparer. Une fois dans le bureau il ordonna les papiers, rangea et partit chercher du café. Axel ressortit de la salle de bain après un quart d'heure, frai comme un gardon, rien ne se serai passé que ça aurait été pareil.

-Merci d'avoir rangé la salle de bain.

-De rien.

L'empereur sacré se posa sur son bureau nonchalamment et attaqua quelques dossiers traînant autour de lui. Il passa du papier à son ordinateur et vice versa. Il regardait à peine le monde autour de lui, il ne le faisait plus, ça lui faisait trop peur. La simple présence d'Austin lui faisait du bien. Parfois il se réveillait en pleine nuit, en sueur et en larmes, cherchant le réconfort des bras du plus jeune, devenu presque incapable de vivre sans lui, mais en tout cas incapable de dormir sans. Le brun ne disait jamais rien, il ouvrait juste les bras, lui faisant une place.

Il y a des années, il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir être si proche de son cadet. Aujourd'hui sa simple odeur l'envoyait au paradis. Il aurait passé des heures le nez au creux de son cou, se perdant contre ce corps maintenant presque adulte. Leur relation n'avait aucun sens, un couple sans relation charnelle, mais une proximité physique à la limite du continu. Axel se savait amoureux. Amoureux de ses grands yeux inquiets qui le scrutaient, amoureux de cette odeur boisée et rassurante, amoureux de ses bras fins et protecteurs mais surtout amoureux de Austin, un être entier et doux, rongé par l'inquiétude surtout. Mais il savait également son amour à sens unique.

Perdu dans ses pensées le blond ne réalisa pas le temps qu'il perdait, jusqu'à ce que Marc l'appelle. Sa gorge se noua, son estomac se serra tellement qu'il en eu la nausée. Cette dernière lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas manger, sûrement depuis hier midi. Chaque sonnerie du téléphone empira son état de panique. Son bras était paralysé, lui incapable de parler. Une main bien connu se posa en haut de son dos, apaisante. Il dessina des cercles dans sa nuque avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Ce geste apaisa un peu le blond qui trouva enfin de courage de décrocher.

-Salut Marc.

-Salut Axel. Tout se passe bien des rumeurs disent que tu n'es pas venu à tes rendez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Oui tout est sous contrôle, mentit le blond. J'ai juste pris un week end. Dis … de votre coté ça avance ? Genre tu as une idée de quand tout ça va se terminer ?

-A propos de ça...

Il sut dans la voix de Marc que les nouvelles ne seront pas bonnes, sa respiration s'approfondit et accéléra. La caresse dans son cou se stoppa et Austin disparu. Il fut à nouveau comme paralysé. Il entendait Marc parler au téléphone, mais son cerveau refusait de comprendre. Il se sentit comme si la pièce avait quadruplé de volume. Il se sentit minuscule et écrasé par l'espace. Espace qui continuait d'augmenter et de l'avaler. Il laissa tomber le téléphone. Sa respiration se désordonna, tout devint flou. C'est ce moment que choisit Austin pour revenir avec du café, des croissants et ce qui semblait être du riz fris. Axel était comme scotché à son siège, agité de tremblement et des larmes coulaient. Le brun se plaça devant lui, raccrocha le téléphone et posa le plateau sur le bureau avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux chocolat de son vis-à-vis. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à soutenir son regard, à rester l'homme digne et droit qu'il avait tant admiré dans sa jeunesse. Il n'en restait pas grand chose. La tension s'abaissa, l'air cessa de brûler le système respiratoire du blond, les larmes coulèrent encore à flot. Ses yeux se baissèrent un peu, fixant les lèvres fines du brun.

-Tu en as encore pour un moment alors... résuma le brun.

-tu... mais …

Les larmes coulaient maintenant en continu. Le blond se leva d'un bond, propulsant violemment son siège contre un meuble, il quitta la pièce sous le regard médusé de son ami. Le brun ne comprenait pas, le blond ne fuyait jamais, Marc devait vraiment lui avoir donné une mauvaise nouvelle. Il sortit donc, et trouva le blond en train de fumer sur la terrasse, en larme. D'un geste il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il fut rejeté, violemment.

-T'es pas obligé de rester, je suis grand et parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seul. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Vu qu'apparemment c'est que mon problème tout ça, marmonna t'il.

-J'ai jamais dis ça ! On est ensemble dans cette galère et plutôt crever que de te laisser seul dans ce bourbier !

Axel le regarda droit des les yeux, à la recherche d'une lueur de sincérité qu'il trouva avant même d'avoir posé ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y tient plus, et malgré toutes les limites d'Austin, il l'embrassa, planquant ses lèvres avec une violence inouïe. Le brun ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, subissant simplement ce geste d'affection. L'assaillant sentit ce manque d'entrain et réalisa surtout qu'il avait été trop loin. I

l soupira, s'excusa et fuit à nouveau. Austin le rattrapa et le serra fort contre son torse, posant sa tête sur celle de l'autre. Il sentait les larmes du blond tremper sa chemise, c'est dingue ce que Axel pouvait pleurer en ce moment. Il était presque 18 heures, aucun d'eux n'avait manger depuis des heures et le brun pouvait parier que l'autre n'avait pas pris ces médicaments. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient à cran. Le plus sage était sûrement d'aller se coucher maintenant. Il guida Axel doucement vers la chambre et pris les croissants sur le bureau en passant.

Quelques secondes plus tard le blond était allongé, fixant le plafond d'un air éteint.

-J'ai merdé aujourd'hui hein ? Soupira Axel.

-Demain est un autre jour, ça ira mieux.

-Et si ça va jamais mieux... ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout,

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir  
à la prochaine


End file.
